Torchwood: The Immortality Key (Janto)
by DarkerStars
Summary: After discovering the incredible properties of Jack's blood through Rex's newly gained immortality, the Captain realises that his 'gift' could save the one thing he wants back so badly: His precious Ianto. With the Doctor's help Jack ventures back in time to before the 456 returned, but soon discovers that altering the past will have severe consequences.
1. Blood

"World War Two... What the hell did you do me?!" Rex exclaimed as Jack and Gwen stared in shock and bewilderment.

"I-I.." Jack stuttered, for once the confident Captain was unsure. "This wasn't supposed to happen.

"Well reverse it!" Rex demanded and pulled himself to his feet.

"Rex.. there is no way to reverse it. I'm sorry." Jack said slowly and remorsefully.

Rex's eyes widened and he shoved the Captain before storming away. Gwen went after him, knowing that she would need to be delicate. Jack stood alone in the hallway, almost frozen. He felt... strange. Almost empowered, in a way. Knowing his blood could do such things. It was daunting but amazing.

"Rex! Rex wait!" He yelled and sprinted the way Gwen and he had gone. He ran around a corner and found the agent leaning against the wall, looking out of it. Jack approached cautiously, knowing also that this would be hard.

"Rex?..." Jack says slowly as he reached his side. "Are you.. okay?"

Rex snaps his gaze up to Jack violently. "What the hell do you think?! I'm never gonna die!"

"Rex, I know this is.. daunting.. but it really isn't-" Jack said gently, only to be cut off.

"You've got no idea!" He yells angrily, turning heads. "I'm gonna have to stand by and watch as everyone and everything I know dies! I don't want this!"

"Hey, it's gonna be okay." Gwen contributes and places a comforting hand on Rex's shoulder, only for him to brush it off.

"You should have done this to Esther... not me." Rex says through gritted teeth, staring right into Jack's soul. "She should have lived. She _deserved_ to live!"

"Rex, just come on, calm down." Gwen says and starts to lead him away. Rhys came and helped take the man to somewhere quieter. Jack was alone once more.

"Maybe I should have done it to Esther.." He muttered almost silently, barely louder than a whisper. Suddenly, he found himself remembering everyone he loved.

 _Owen, Tosh, Steven, Gray..._ He listed mentally, his heart aching with every name, until he came to the most painful and guilt-filled of all:

 _Ianto._

 _My precious Ianto Jones._

Then everything in his mind flew together like asteroids colliding. Rex's immortality, his blood, Ianto! He had an idea. A risky idea. But oh so worth it. Yes. He was sure he could do it:

 _I can save Ianto._


	2. Hope

_Ianto doesn't have to die._ Jack thought with glee as he raced through the corridors. _If I transfused his blood with my own, like Rex, he'll just wake up after the 456 attack. Like I did!_

"Jack?" Gwen called as he raced past her at lightning speed. "Jack where are you going?!"

Jack didn't stop racing towards hope. "I can save him Gwen!"

"What?" Gwen yelled at him, seriously confused. "Who Jack?!"

Jack stops momentarily and turns on his heel, now facing his friend. "Ianto!" With that he turned back and kept running, this time not stopping for anyone. Not even for Gwen's protests and concerns. He cleared the main doors and ran straight into the rain. The water showered down on him with ease. It actually felt quite pleasant. The Captain raised his gaze to the grey sky above and sighed, happiness lurking somewhere within his tone.

 _I can do this._ He told himself reassuringly. _But I'm going to need help._

Jack sat alone on a bench beside the harbour, awaiting an old friend. He'd found a way to contact him with a little help from Martha Jones. Who conveniently still had his phone number. Soon enough, he arrived, and Jack rose to greet him. But it wasn't the man he was expecting.

This version wore a tweed jacket and a bowtie, with his floppy hair combed over in a quiff. Beside him came a young brunette woman with brown eyes and a kind yet mischievous manner.

"Doctor?" Jack asked in surprise, still expecting the man in a brown trench-coat and sand-shoes.

The man smiled. "Yup. Hallo again Jack." He says youthfully.

"You've changed _again_?" Jack said almost scornfully.

"Number 11." The Doctor replies smugly.

Jack nods and turns his attention to the Doctor's companion, wearing his signature smirk. "Captain Jack Harkness, and who are you?"

"Oh not this again!" The Time Lord moaned in annoyance.

The woman smiled and extended her hand. "Clara Oswald." Jack takes her hand and shakes it gently.

"Good to meet you Clara Oswald." He says flirtatiously, and the Doctor scowled. Jack snaps back to reality. "Sorry. I just.. I need your help Doctor."

The Doctor raises an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

Jack sighed and gulped guiltily. "Ianto Jones. I need you to help me save him."


End file.
